A Changed Life
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Frexspar finds out about his children from the Wizard. Elphaba and Galinda hear about a dance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked, but I would sure love to.**

**A/N: This is a revised edition. I have changed Sarima to Shell.**

She's Mine

Frexspar sighed and placed his newspaper on the table near him. The last dregs of a cup of cold tea sat nearby. Bits of white paper were strewn across the now mossy floor.

He stood up, restarted the fire in the fireplace, and then went to go make another cup of tea. After he had done all this, he sat in his armchair by the fire. He took a sip of his tea and shuddered. He'd made it too hot.

He went back to his newspaper. The fire crackled unusually as he did this and he soon became drowsy. As he drifted off to sleep, mouth open and funny snoring noises coming form his nose, a man appeared, emerging from the fire.

He was old, with grey eyes and a tired, wrinkled face. He wore an emerald green and black robe that sparkled when he moved. On his head sat a great monstrosity of a hat that matched his robe.

The man sat on a straight-backed chair near the fire. He waited there, silently, until Frexspar awoke.

When he did awake, it was very amusing. First, he snorted and his head rolled around from side to side, like jello. Then, he jerked awake, eyes wide and face bright red. When he finally saw the old man, his eyes grew even wider and he stuttered, "Mr. Wizard! Um, how lovely to see you here today…As you can see, it's really not a good time!"

The Wizard tapped his fingers together smartly, and said, "Yes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I must talk to you about your first daughter, what's her name."

"Elphie," Frexspar replied.

"Yes. I presume that's short for Elphaba, after Saint Aelphaba?" the Wizard said.

Frexspar nodded. "Mmm hmm…"

"Tell me," the Wizard said. "Where is your…Elphaba?"

"Currently, she's at Shiz, where I believe she is good friends with Galinda, from Gillikin, and Doctor Dillamond, an Animal. She is under the care of Madame Morrible."

The Wizard coughed then said, "Mr. Frexspar Thropp of Nest Hardings, do you love your daughter?"

Frexspar nodded.

"And do you believe wholeheartedly that she is your daughter?"

Frexspar started to nod, but then thought about it. Was she? Did he actually think that Melena had been truthful to him all his life? And what about Nessarose? And Shell?

"Do you?" the Wizard repeated.

"I don't kn-know," Frexspar stuttered.

"Well, your Nessarose, the one with no arms, is not yours. She is that Quadling's, what was his name? Turtle Heart, that was it."

"What about Shell? And Elphie?" Frexspar asked.

"Shell was yours, but Elphaba – " the Wizard started.

"Yes?"  
" – she was not yours. She was – "

"Whose?" Frexspar said.

"Mine."

Frexspar opened his mouth, shocked. "Y-yours? But how? It can't be!"

The Wizard stood up and leaned on his cane, which Frexspar had just noticed.

"I see, that, as a minister, you need to travel a lot in order to bless pots and drown babies, but don't you think Melena got just a little bit lonely?"

Frexspar contemplated this, then said angrily, "Yes, but…How could you! And that Turtle Heart! I knew Quadlings were bad!"

While Frexspar was going on in his rant, the Wizard smiled the type of smile when you do something you weren't supposed to and kind of has a little laugh to it. The he disappeared back into the fire without another word.


	2. A Dance is Coming!

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

A Dance is Coming!

Elphaba Thropp of Nest Hardings sat down to breakfast at Shiz University. Across from her was Galinda of the Arduennas, a blonde. Her friend Doctor Dillamond, a goat, or Animal – whichever – was chatting to her and Galinda about cleaner streets as they wolfed down eggs, bacon, and French Toast. Down the long table where they were sitting, were their three friends: Milla, Pfannee, and Shenshen.

Pfannee was a short Munchkinlander with reddish-blonde hair. Milla had dark hair and liked learning about the sciences. Shenshen came from an extremely wealthy family and was interested in sorcery.

Up at the head table in the Dining Hall, Madame Morrible tapped her glass filled with ice cold tea. The light tinkling sound was heard by everyone in the hall. Doctor Dillamond stopped talking momentarily.

"Attention! Attention!" Madame Morrible said. "Could I please have your attention! I would like to announce that on Saturday the first, Shiz University is having a dance at the Ozdust Ballroom! Everyone is invited to attend. Plus, we have arranged for the neighboring boys' school to come. Now, go back to your breakfasts!"

Immediately, the room was filled with even more chatter than before. Doctor Dillamond was going on a rant and saying things like, "A dance! It'll interfere with your schoolwork!" and "Bah!"

Galinda was the most excited of everyone. "A dance! At the Ozdust Ballroom! And with all the boys, too!"

Elphaba gave her a look that shut her right up. She was not very excited about it and did not want to be hearing about it for the next two days.

"Elphie? Aren't you excited? Do you even want to go?" asked Galinda.

"No," Elphaba said simply.

"Well, why not?"

Elphaba thought about it, then said, "Well, I'm not very pretty, and I'm green."

Galinda shrugged. "So? Does it really matter what you look like? Maybe the right person for you will be there and you won't even know it!"

"No," Elphaba repeated.

"Was that a no to going or what I just said?" asked Galinda.

"No to going," said Elphaba.

"All right. Fine. Be stubborn. Be a jerk and don't go."

"You know what, just so you will stop bugging me about it, I'll go. So shut up!"

:Fine."

They finished their breakfasts quietly and then went back up to their room, where Galinda immediately began to search through her wardrobe for something to wear to the dance. At first, she'd picked this pale green frock that looked marvelous on her. The she found a purple one. The a pale yellow one. Finally, she found a pink, shimmery dress that went wonderfull with her hair.

"You're very fickle!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"I know. And I love it!" cried Galinda. "And now we have to find a dress for you!"

Galinda walked over to Elphaba's wardrobe and opened it up. Inside was nothing but black dresses and frocks.

"Let's see…black, black, or black!"

Elphaba threw a book at her. They're all black, you idiot!"

Galinda laughed. "I know. It was a joke!"

"Well, you're not a very good joke maker."

"And I have no defense on my part. Which one?"

She held up two dresses.

"That one, "Elphaba said. "The one of the left."

"Good choice," said Galinda. "I was hoping you'd pick that one. I have some great shoes that would go with it."

"Really? Well, I think we should go down to our classes, now. I don't want to be late."

"All right."

And they left, giggling, through the door.


	3. A Premonition

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

A Premonition

Galinda turned in her sleep. She was dreaming about the dance. A short dark-haired Munchkinlander was dancing with her, twirling her around and whispering in her ear. Everyone was having a good time, except for Elphaba, who was sitting in a chair quietly by herself.

The dream changed; Elphaba was with the Wizard, listening, talking hurriedly to him. She was dressed in black, as usual, and had a smart black hat with a veil on her head.

A man stood silently at the other end of the room. His clothes were dirty and ton, and he had blood stains on his body and clothes.

Galinda woke up, panting, with sweat glistening on her forehead in the moonlight. She glanced over at Elphaba, who was sound asleep in her own bed.

For the rest of the night, Galinda was unable to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned, and by the time the sun was up, her covers were so twisted around her that it took a few minutes to et out of them.

Elphaba rose around eight-o'-clock, hair tangled and eyes droopy. "Mornin'," she said as she awoke.

"Good morning," Galind replied, not telling Elphaba of her dream.

Elphaba groaned. "I've got Madame Pfot, today, first thing."

"Really? Well I don't have any classes today," said Galinda.

They dressed and then went to their own business; Elphaba went to Madame Pfot's class, and Galinda, well, Galinda went into town.

Galinda walked down the wide streets of Shiz. She passes an ice cream shop, but later went back to it and got a vanilla creame milkshake.

She spotted a library. It was a grand building, with tall stone columns and twin gargoyles on either side of it. Huge wooden doors stood prominently in the center.

Galinda walked over to it, and ran up the huge stone steps. As she pulled open one of the huge wooden doors, the warm, musty air of it seeped out and washed over her like a wave.

Inside, large, squishy chintz armchairs sat near a warm, crackling fire. Rows and rows and rows of books were lined up perfectly in front of a desk, where a middle-aged woman was sitting.

"May I help you?" she asked as Galinda passed.

"Oh, um – well – could you show me where the books on dreams are?" said Galinda.

"Sure. Follow me," the woman said simply.

She led Galinda down the thousands of rows of books. Finally, she stopped at one and said, "Here we are!"

Galinda thanked her, and the woman went off to go dust some bookshelves.

Hmm…Which one should I read, Galinda thought.

Finally, she reached out and plicked one at random. It was the color of an eggplant: deep purple with gold lettering. An Oracle of Dreams, she read. It was by someone named Sheffy Bard, a Quadling woman, as it said in the back of the book.

She opened it up, carefull not to tear the aged pages, and blew on it, and dust scattered. Galinda moved her finger down the page as she read:

Index

1. An Introduction to Dreams 3

2. What Causes Dreams 11

3. Effects of Dreams 28

4. Special Dreams and 54

Premonitions

Her finger stopped at the last title: Special Dreams and Premonitions. She quickly thumbed through the pages until she found page 54. She read:

Special Dreams and Premonitions

Special dreams, also known as premonitions, occur very rarely. They often tell of the future. Often they are very blurry.

_For a complete guide to figure what your dreams mean, turn to page –_

That was all she got to read, for a large hand clapped over her mouth, and she uttered a muffled scream.


End file.
